The masterbator
by teagreen9119
Summary: Around the world everybody has heard of the Masterbator but nobody knows who the person is. Sakura is the one everybody respects but what they don't know is that with a single command anyone gives she is forced to follow no matter how low and disgusting it is. Can she survive this curse or will she be used as a sex toy in the end! "open your legs and finger yourself" "yes Master"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; i do not own naruto or any of the characters only the plot **

**Chapter 1; The masterbator **

"Ugh...Ahh...ngh..." Sakura moaned as she deliciously tortures her body with pleasurable acts of lust. Sakura is covered in creceanst moon scratches from her nails, her waist long hair is now to her ankle as it surrounds her pillows and sheets unoccupied by her body, her innocent emerald green eyes are now filled with undenied lust as the grow into a dark forest green color, and her pink lips are now blood red from the abuse that her mouth full of canines caused from the constant chewing. "Gah...mmnn...fuck" The pinklette is currently busy pinching her, now red and erect, nipple while the viberator is moving at high speed in her pussey. Her drool is rolling down the side of her mouth as her nails scraped down her sides to travel down to her pussey. When she reaches her destination she pulls the vibrator out of her pussey and inserts it in her anal in one thrust. She takes a few moments to have her butt adjust to the large object in her anal canal and the vibrations are making the pain fade away. When the pain is gone, she feels immense pleasure but it is not enough to tame her lust so she inserts 3 fingers in her pussey and starts thrusting at an uneven pace. Sakura then takes her free hand from her nipple and moves it down south to her cunt to pinch her clit and rub it at the same pace as her thrusting. About a minute later, she cums hard her body is violently shaking, juice is running down her inner thigh and dripping on her, now wet, sheet. Sakura closes her eyes and regulates her breathing. She is thinking of the process that goes on after she orgasms when she masterbates. Her ankle long hair goes back to it's normal waist long length, her forest green eyes are now back to her normal emerald green color no longer showing her lust but her innocence, her teeth are now normal blunt teeth instead of razor sharp canines, her nails are no longer claws and all damages to her body are now smoking as the gashes and scrapes done to her body start to close up. As these changes were happening, she was thinking only one question. ' When Will This End!?'

**Next Day **

Sakura woke up with the memories of last night as she got up out of the bed she took the object that she used the previous night to the bathroom and she began to clean it and put it on her dresser. Shethen took her towel into the bathroom started to take a bath to clean herself from the unpure action of the night before. When she was finished she dried herself off. Sakura then started to put on her ninja outfit on, grabbed her medical tools, keys, and training gear, closed the door and left to the bridge where she was already late for the meeting of team 7.


	2. Chapter 2 suspicions arise

**Hey this is teagreen and i am back just saying i don't own naruto but i don't want to waste time anymore so here you go enjoy and plz comment. Thanks **

**Chapter 2; Suspicions Arise **

As sakura was walking towards the training grounds her vision starts to get blurry and the next thing she realized is that she is inside her mind looking at her other self. The version that she wishes she had never met. Her more ... lustful side of her was giving her dirty gestures that she would only dream of Sasuke giving her. " **i bet you wish that sasuke was doing this to your nasty pussy. I know i do... God!**" " _sayuri stop it i don't need to hear this crap from you this early in the morning._" "**Are you sure sakura because i am you and i know that i want sasuke's 10 inch penis in my mouth, pussy, hands, asshole and in between my double d boobs while i am covered in his wet, warm, sticky, hot cum** as** he turns me over in the 69 position - mind you our favorite position-** _" Shut up"_ **as he ****shoves his dick in my mouth and i feel his wet, hot juicy tounge covered in saliva get shoved in our warm, wet pussey and he takes the juices from my cunt and shoves a finger in to lubracate his finger to shove in my asshole as he adds another finger in to scissor it in an abusive and hot way that i will automatically climax from his long, skilled fingers thrusting unevenly while i am still cumming... Mmhhm i like that... you should let me take over so i could make that happen. Ohhh i could ask him if i** could_-_**" " **_NO I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THAT DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME NOW GO AWAY I AM ALMOST AT MY TEAMATES" _**" Ok sweety i will see you soon bc you will get horny and when you do i will be there when you need satisfaction. Goodbye"**

**Outside sakura's mind; Normal POV;  
**

Sakura's face was as red as sasuke's favorite fruit. She looked as if she was going to faint. Naruto, being completely oblivious to the fact that sakura was blushing as bad as hinata, ran up to sakura bombarding her with questions of why she was even later than kakashi. " well i had to run some errands and i forgot i had training today with you guys until ino asked why i wasn't training and then i suddenly remembered" Sakura answered with a smile on her face. Kakashi told team seven who was fighting who ( naruto and sai/ Sakura and sasuke). The guys look at sakura's figure walking to the center field as she started to stretch, she looked over her shoulder and said, " Are you guys gonna stand there, or are you gonna spar with me bc i have a lot to do" Naruto looked at sakura in shock at how she casually said that like a sex vixen. His shock soon disappeared as he slapped sasuke on the back of the shoulder and said," you know teme if you don't wanna spar sakura you can just tell me " "naruto i don't think it's fair to lose to your own gender so you might want to fight sai just this once." " Ok thanks sas- HEY! i'm not a girl teme.. take that back!" "Well dickless if you actually grew a dick then maybe we could figure out your gender but since you don't imma say that you have a inside out pussy that comes out when aroused." said sai "HEY! when you guys are ready to spar instead of whine about your lack of endowment then let me know cuz i feel like i'm with the girls talking about periods." Said sakura. " You know what, your right sakura, you and me, right here right now" said sasuke. **' Oooh that sounds so kinky ;P'** _' Oh god shut up i finally got some peace while you were gone and now you choose to talk about kinkiness. I was actually surprised when they were talking about dicks that you didn't take over and start an akward conversation.'_ **' I mean i was but i decided to try to be a good girl and you might want to pay attention to your sex toy bc he seems mad that you are ignoring him... mmm hate to be you goodbye."****_  
_**

"SAKURA ARE YOU LISTENING!?" yelled sasuke "no" replied sakura "whatever i just hope your ready to get beat" _' Oh god here we go i can feel the lust comming on' _**' Oh yeah i love this... mmm i just hope he is rough a little i find it kinky when the guy treats you like a woman or a whore instead of a porclean glass doll. it sorta makes the river start flowing if you know what i mean.' **_' Just control yourself i don't want the others knowing about you.' _**' they will eventually since i am a part of you.'** _' and that is what i fear' _

**Normal POV; **

**Sasuke already went over the rules of the spar first one to forfeit, run out of chakra, or get knocked out loses. As they got in their positions sakura go a little poke in the back of her head only to find out that her demon side is comming out as sasuke activated his sharigan only to realize that sayuri is getting turned on by his more animalistic side. and the last thought going through her mind was _' _**_hope everything goes as planned.'_ **and the fight soon began and ended as soon as they began.**


	3. Chapter 3 has sakura changed

Sasuke and Sakura charge at each other and they start off with taijutsu and hand to hand combat. Sasuke told sakura that her taijutsu is almost as good as his and if he hadn't had his sharigan on then he would be knocked out already. Sasuke decided to end the taijutsu with a little fire ball jutsu but unfortunately he wasn't quick enough because Sakura already started to drown out his fire before he could take a breath. So he tried to eletricute her with his chidori but she nutrilized his attack with one of her chakra scaple. she tore the muscles in his left arm leaving it useless and unusable to jutsus. so he was reduced to summoning some snakes which slithered over to her to wrap around her to tighten around the crook of her arms and knees and attached to the trees nearby to prevent her from moving and as Sakura struggled Sayuri was getting horny from the thought of being taken while bounded. Sakura realized that if Sayuri was thinking like this then she will soon change and at this rate she was going to change fully in about 5 minutes. So Sakura starts freaking out and Sasuke gets close to her face and lifts her chin and notices that her eyes are turning darker and her hair is getting darker and longer so he says, " Sakura what is going on with you lately. You've been acting strange." "Nothing... i mean... um i forfeit." "Nope i decided you can't forfeit" "but Sasuke i can't keep going " **' i like the way that sounds... it sounds like you have been having sex for 10 hours straight man i hope he has great stamina because i will wear that dick out if he don't' **and Sayuri kept going and as she did Sakura's nails grew longer and her teeth grew a little longer not enough to be noticed as a demon but enough to be seen. "Sakura is everything alright" "yeah i just need to go now." "no not until you tell me what's going on" Sakura sends pink chakra to every part of her body making the snakes disappear and she walked off and then stopped looked back and said, " i am fine just i... i need to be alone... please for your sake stay away and forget what you saw" and the next thing you know is that sakura was gone. The last thing that Sasuke thought was,' what the hell is up with you Sakura'

**2 hours later**

Naruto and Sai just finished their spar looking all broken and scratched up with Kakashi following behind so when they arrived to where Sasuke and Sakura were sparing they noticed that he was alone. They all wondered where she was. So Sasuke told them what happened during their spar with her winning and then getting caught her body changing in many ways and then her attitude changing and then her leaving all of a sudden. After a long moment of silence Kakashi says," well i guess we better go check up on her and figure out what's going on." All of the guys agreed and took off to the pinklettes house only to not expect what is going to happen is going to change all of their lives and thoughts on their pink headed friend and teammate.


	4. Chapter 4 curious people are the worst

As Sakura opened the door she trodded up the stairs to her bathroom where she got her jacuzzi ready for a nice steamy bubble bath and to wash the dirt from the spar with Sasuke and the dirty conversation between her and Sayuri about how big Sasuke's dick would be if he saw half of the things that she would think about him while he was doing simple things like taking a sip out of his water bottle while she was watching, praying and hoping that he would spill one drop of water down his mouth to his neck between his pecks and have that one drop slip past his bellybutton to dissappear to his pants. Once her bath was ready, she slipped her body in the water feeling the bubbles rise as the jets blew in the water. **'Hey sakura, i wanna ask you something.' **_' what do you want sayuri?' _**'****i wanna try one thing since you and me are gonna share your body.'** _' I don't know S__ayuri, you might do some funky stuff to me without my consent.' _**'Aww come on, it won't be that bad. Plus it might help you with your Sasuke problem.'** _' Hmm... Ok but only one thing.' _**' That is all i asked for from you. Now i just need you to use your chakra and touch the five seals on your mark above your butt in the middle of the cherry blossom petals.'** _' Ok'_

So Sakura collected enough chakra to cover only the tips of her fingers. She then placed them on the center of the petals on her back as soon as her tips touched her back she felt her body being split in half. When she turned around, she saw Sayuri in all of her naked beauty in her lustful form. Before Sakura could even open her mouth to ask why Sayuri wanted to be released, Sayuri took Sakura's plump lips and smashed her own thick lips against hers and slithered her tounge down her throat tasting the inside of her own mouth. After feeling Sayuri's tounge rub against the inside of her mouth, Sakura ripped her lips from the addicting taste of Sayuri's mouth.

Sayuri then licked her lips wanting to shut the stuttering kunoichi up with a hot make-out session not paying any attention to the girl's constant talking until Sakura said, ' _I thought you were going to do one thing but if i had known it would be to kiss me i would have left you in there.' _**' Oh that's not the one thing i wanted from you...' **_' Then what was' _**' I wanted to fuck you until you come from my mouth, hands, tounge, and toys i was so kind into buying you to help you prepare for Sasuke and to have a little fun myself. Now that i'm out, let's get started.'** Sakura tries to run from Sayuri's curious hands by getting out of the bath but Sayuri catches Sakura by her foot before her foot touched the smooth tiled floor. Slowly dragging Sakura back to her bubbly dungeon where Sayuri would torture Sakura through lustful and pleasurable acts. Once Sakura was once again placed back in the water, Sayuri moved Sakura and herself in front of the jets in the bath. Sayuri then took Sakura's legs by the inner thigh and spread them far enough that the jets were blowing right on her clit and down the slit of her pussy. _"Ahh...ngh..Sayuri why are you... ugh doing this"_ **" because I am so sick and tired of you and this stupid innocent facade that you pretend to display towards this stupid curse that both of us have been put in. What is the point of acting like you are so pure and innocent that you have to pretend you don't masterbate when both of us know you do it all the time." **_"__ Well i just don't like it and i don't want to be thought of that way when people do find out i am the masterbater."_ **"**** I think it's a little too late for that."** _"__Sayuri what do you mean by that"_ **"I**** think you should use you chakra scan to find out yourself"****  
**

Sakura pumped her chakra to her body and surrounding area and scanned any up comming chakra and her chakra scan found that Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were heading right to her house and were to arrive in less than a minute. Sakura released the jutsu and turned to a giggling Sayuri. _" you knew that this was going to happen didn't you" _**" if i say yes will you get mad at** **me" **_" hmm i don't know let me think... OF COURSE I WOULD GET MAD AT YOU!"_ **"i'm sorry but please don't yell at me. If you want i will do something nice for you." **_"no" _**" I will take that as a yes"** _" Sayuri i said no" _**" oh well too late. They're here and i am going to give them a show they won't forget. You might learn something about humiliation out of this so you won't feel so embarrassed when people find you doing lewd** **things." **_" Sayuri stop it now... Wait no... NO GET AWAY FROM ME!"__  
_


	5. Chapter 5 let the show begin

**Sasuke's POV; **

Once Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and I discussed how we should approach Sakura about this personal matter of hers we left the training feild. Soon we were jumping on the roof tops heading towards Sakura's house to figure out why she was acting the way she is. When we caught a sight of her house, Kakashi and I could hear Sakura's distress cry of help. " We need to hurry up Sakura sounds like she is in trouble." Said Kakashi. ' I just hope we get there in time before anything disasterous happens.'

**Normal POV;**

Once the males of team 7 got to Sakura's house they heard a scream once again. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai jumped through the open window in her room. Kakashi then turned to the concerned boys, "Ok i know you boys are concerned for our only female member of the group, but you still need to realize that there is something in this house holding Sakura hostage. We need to take this seriously as if we are on a mission because we don't know who or what is holding her hostage but we are going to take it down. So with that said we are going in groups of 2; Sai you are going with me and Naruto you will go with Sasuke. Each team needs a person who weilds a sharigan because Sakura's house is filled with deadly traps and poisons that are currently activated when she enters her home and only the sharigan can see the safer Sasuke you and Naruto will check upstairs and by the bath house while Sai and i will check down here and by the poolside."


End file.
